Kagami
by CaitMaye
Summary: Kagami Isn't a normal student at Lee High School & everyone knows that. But when school start again things change. Read to find out. I promise You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

I only Kagami, Ikuto & Yuni. This is my first story & I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

-MONSTER

Kagami House on a beautiful Monday morning

The sun hit my eyes like a bullet it a bird. It felt like I was going to throw up. My phone went off & lady gaga started sing bad romance [Just for me]

I rub my eyes moving the crust away so I could see.

"Good morning lady kagami, It's a new day, be happy!" Ikuto said. Ikuto was a cat that could talk. Annoying? Yes! But I got used to it & soon so would you.

Today was the first day of school, which wasn't a good thing. I rolled out of bed & hit the cold hard ground. Ikuto jump onto my back, Ouch. I closed my eyes.

I only had a hour to get ready, umm Its time to get started. If your wondering what I look like prepare to be amazed, Smh. Lavender blonde hair? Yes. Tan skin, yep. Blue eyes, nope. Sliver eyes? Yes sir. Skinny, You bet. Flat chest? Nahh & to make things better I have a butt.

Ikuto ran around my ankles as I brush my long hair that went to my tiny waist. Maybe I'll wear it curly today, then again maybe I won't. This summer I got a "Make Over" & lets just say I look different…….In a good way.

When I was finish I went to my closet to get my uniform. It was just like any other uniform. White polo, which was kind of tight. Mini plaid school skirt which was navy. Let's just say my skirt was six inches about my knees, the school didn't care.

Getting dress & putting on my make up, Ikuto was looking out the window which was usual for a cat to do. I grab my purse & I phone.[The only things I needed at school]

"You know you have to finish school before you can move out. Right." Ikuto was smart & that's the only reason I took him to school with me [He doesn't know that, Hahah]

"Umm Yeah, Let go down stairs." Ran down stairs & Ikuto was right behind me. In the Kitchen, I put my Kathy van Zeeland purses on the table [My backpack].

"Eating in school won't help you learn." Ikuto needed to shut up before I feed him to the dogs across the street. I stuff candy into my bag "& yes it will help me learn…Dumb ass"

I yelled across the room. Ikuto was looking out the window again, what is wrong with this cat?

As I was packing for my long day at school,Ikuto ran to me.

"What now, Honey?" I ask listening to Money Honey by Lady Gaga.

"Co-Worker seeing if your at school." Ikuto jump onto the table & into my bag. Damn it, my parents work in Paris France & Well you know the rest. I open the window & jump out. I didn't want to listen to those freaks talk. I ran halfway to the bus stop until I didn't feel like running anymore.

Umm let's see: I was 15 minutes early at the bus stop which I didn't mind but these kids were getting on my fucking nerves. Looking at me like I was a monster. [I'll show them a monster] I went back to listening to lady gaga. Remembering that Ikuto was in my bag I unzip it. [No dead cat day].

The sun went away & dark rain clouds came. Where are you bus? Lucky me the bus pulled up & a fear ran all over my body. Today was going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the last one on the bus, Ikuto kept moving so I hit my bag & no that's not animal abuse. The bus was wide & huge, like a moving teen hang out. While walking to my seat some guy flip up my skirt & in return I smack him. [Your welcome]

From what your read I may sound like a laid back, mean person.[I'm Not] I can be rude & mean but For real I'm sweet & kind.[Smh].

I sat in the back, where all the juniors & seniors sat at. The school was about 1 hour away & didn't start till 10. So I have 3 hours till school starts.[I could be sleeping in my bed]

A group of girls where taking their sweet time looking for a seat, I didn't have time for that. I threw my bag [with Ikuto in it] across the bus & in landed in a seat next to some boy with blond hair.

"EXUCSE YOU BITCH!" The brunette yelled as I passed her. "Your excuse whore & your ugly make up won't get you a boyfriend." I yelled back. Maybe I'm mean.

I sat down next to the blonde haired boy. Pulled out my music & started listening. Ikuto poked his head out & I pushed it back in.

"Hey! Are you new?" I turned around, the boy was talking. I seen him before…….Naruto was his name. "Nahhh. I'm kagami. Nice to meet you Naruto." I should be nice today. He look at me for a long time.

"Your not kagami!" He yelled. My eyes widen, what's wrong with this kid.

"Haha. I got a makeover. Remember me with glasses blonde hair & during the last three weeks of school I kept getting suspended everyday I came back." I used my old voice.

Naruto started laughing & so did I. The bus stop & my head slammed into the seat in front of me. [Karma a bitch] The bus doors open & everyone stop talking [I wonder why]

12 boys got on the bus [Maybe seniors & juniors]. Naruto turned his head to look the window & a few other boys did to. I grab my bad & pretend to look into it.

A few of the boys were cute, especially the blonde. [Did I just day that?] Ikuto was looking to, mhm. They sat down and everything went back to normal. The most annoying laugh I have ever heard was behind me.

Ino & sakura, ugh I hate them & everyone knows they hate me.

They are always starting drama and talking shit about me. I look around to see The 12 boys sat behind & some across from me.

"Ew! Its kagami & she has a new look" Ino yelled waving her arms in the air as if I was attacking her. I turned around to look at them. Sakura looked surprise & told something to big mouth Ino. Her eyes brighten

I had enough. "What do y'all want?" I yelled. I was now sitting on my knees looking at them. They both rolled their eyes. Gosh I hate them.

"Nothing kagami, Now turn your ugly ass around & stop looking at us." Sakura yelled back. That pissed me off. I literally jump over my seat to theirs. [Luckily I had shorts on under my skirt]

I punch Ino in the face, while I smack sakura face. [Leaving a hand print.] Naruto grab my waist trying to pull me off of them. This didn't help at all. I punch sakura in the nose making it bleed.

The boys behind & aside us were having a good time as they me punch Ino & sakura. The bus driver doesn't care what you do on "her" bus.

My lip was bleeding because Ino hit me once. Naurto finally pulled me away from them.

Ikuto bit my leg; I almost hit him until I saw his eyes flash.

"Naruto! Save my seat. Okay?" before he could answer I got up & went to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, Ikuto jump out of my bag & on to the floor.

The bathroom was clean to my surprise & smelled good for the first time ever.

"Control yourself kagami. You almost killed them." Ikuto told me. I rolled my eyes. He sound like my parents.

"Smh that what I was trying to do. Go ahead & do it. Hurry!" I turn around; trying not to look. I forgot to say that Ikuto can turn into a human. A huge light shine & then went away. I turn back around,to see Ikuto.

Ikuto was now human. Tan skin, Black spiked hair. Green eyes, Tall & skinny. Extremely cute, I had to control myself sometimes [If you know what I mean.]

The boy's uniform was just a black suit with black shoes. I left the bathroom first, closing the door behind me. We must have been on a bumpy road because I couldn't walk to my seat.

The bus diver must have hit a ditch because I lost my balance & fell onto someone lap with my head on another person lap.

"Kagami, Nice too see you again." I knew that voice, OMG Kisame, I rolled over to see Itachi red eyes look down on me. I rolled back over.

'Kisame, Ummm Nice to see you again,Haha. You haven't change." I said with a smile, He look at me & then Itachi "You look different…In a good way." Kisame said as I stood up.

"Haha thanks Kisame." He took my hand as I tried to stand up. Not aware of my surrounding. "Kagami?" Damn it I knew that voice. It was Deidara. Ugh.

I turned around & smile. He took my other hand, I let go of Kisame hand.

"You look amazing, UN." He said as he look up & down at me. I'm pretty sure he got a good view of my backside. Ikuto came out almost knocking me down with the bathroom door. I knew how much he hated Deidara.

He took my arm as he walk back to our seat, Deidara didn't let go.

"I was talking!" Deidara yelled, the red head next to him turned his head to look out the window. Ikuto didn't care what Deidara was doing, he just hated him.

They kept pulling my arms, Ouch. I had to do something. "Hey stop pulling my arms." And at the same time they let go. I fell to the ground and you know what the best part was. Neither of them helps me up.

Tobi & Kisame Help me up while Itachi garb my purse.

The bus stop & Deidara & Ikuto started yelling at each other. Perfect. I was standing again. I grab Kisame "Break them up. NOW!" I told him while Itachi helped me off the bus.

The cold air hit my face as we got off the bus. Thank god I was off the bus. I needed something to cheer me up. Oh yeah I forgot about the fight earlier. [Kagami|1 point. Ino & Sakura| 0 Points :D]

I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Don't forget to read my other stories :)


End file.
